


Professional Interest

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Danvers Sisters, Detective AU, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor deserves the world, SO GAY, Smut in the future, Some angst, SuperCorp, also Kara as a detective is gay, much gay, shes a good seed, this is slow burn so hold on, who am i kidding lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Kara Danvers is a rookie detective, she is desperate to try and get off of all the low level cases she is being handed. She wants to work the infamous Luthor case. She has a contact working for none other than Lex Luthor. Everything was going well in her investigation of Lex but then Lena found out.Kara then must work with the youngest Luthor to take down her own brother and save lives. The two must figure out how to work together, trust each other and deal with their growing feelings for each other.





	1. Enter the detective

**Author's Note:**

> this is slow burn so don't kill me please also it's not betaed so I apologize for my bad grammar.

Detective Kara Danvers, she was not used to the sound of it, not yet. She had just gotten promoted a few months ago. Already she was itching to do something big, to help with an actual case, but Lieutenant Carr had other plans; he made sure to pass off every random mugging to her. She rarely got any case that wasn’t petty theft. Now, though, now she had a chance, she had something that none of the other detectives on the force had, at least not with this case. She had a source that knew about the Luthor family.

This case was one of the biggest the ncpd had faced in a long time; and they were desperate to solve the case before the fbi would swoop in and take the case for themselves. This case was Kara’s chance, her chance to step out from under Snapper Carr’s thumb and prove just how much she was worth to the department. Since she got promoted to detective people had doubted her ability to actually do her job. After her screw up on her first week no one seemed to think that she was able to do anything beyond investigate muggings or other petty crimes.

She had one chance, and she was going to take it. She was going to let this slip away, she was not going to make the same mistakes as she had before. It had not completely been her fault but no one else saw it that way. She doubted that anyone would ever see it as anything but her fault, the whole situation of the docs investigation failure was blamed on her. After all everyone thought that the only reason that she got promoted was because of her being the Niece of a dead cop. She had to prove herself, she had been trying to since she first joined the force three years ago, and yet she still hadn’t managed to.

The Luthors although high society, often in spotlight and usually surrounded by people, they kept their secrets close to the vest. Kara knew how to get them though. She had two sources technical, although asking Clark was iffy, he used to be close to Lex and he was always able to read the man but he could never be used on the stand or give any concrete proof to get a warrant. Her second source was none other than Eve Tesmacher, Lex’s very own assistant. The two went way back, they had met two years prior when Kara saved Eve during a convenience store robbery. 

Eve had become a fast friend of hers. The two had lunch together rather often, although lately Kara had gotten more discreet with where they would meet. She was not one for using her friends especially not if it put them in danger. So she was going to have to be careful with this, with how she got the information from Eve. She had no doubt that Lex would gladly have her killed and Kara was not about to be responsible for a hair on Eve’s head getting hurt. It would take time to get the information and it would take meticulous research into Lex. 

Kara was ready though, she was going to take down Lex Luthor and she was going to finally make sure that he stayed behind bars. He had been put on trial multiple times but never convicted. He had slipped through their fingers multiple times, he always managed to worm his way out of any charges. 

“Danvers, What are you doing standing around my desk doing nothing? Do I need to give you another mugging to handle?” Snappers rough voice made Kara straighten her back, Snapper’s presence always put her on edge every time. 

“Actually I’m here about the new Luthor case, I have a contact that could help us take him down.” Kara did her best to sound confident and steady, she was not going to let her usual nervousness get the best of her.

“What you think you can help?ha, sure you can.” he rolled his eyes and walked by her to sit in his seat. He did not look back at her just turned on his computer and began going through what Kara presumed were files. 

Letting out a huff and trying to let his dig at her go, Kara closed her eyes for a moment to try and calm herself. “I have an inside source that can get us information on all of Lex’s comings and goings. The thing is that they refuse to work with anyone that isn’t me.” 

“So you are leveraging that to get on the case?” He was giving her a look of near interest, he seemed mildly interested in what she was saying.

“No, I’m just saying that my source doesn’t feel safe working with anyone else and won’t work with you alone if you don’t let me on the case.” her heart was pounding, she was terrified that he would say she had over stepped and possible demote her. It was no secret that he hated her guts, and she was terrified to give him any more reasons to hate her. 

“If that's the case then prove that you can help, give us something valuable on Luthor and I will let you on the case.” He slid a file towards her and turned back to his computer; it was an obvious dismissal. Snapper was not known or being talkative.

She took the file and went to her desk, she needed to start immediately knowing snapper he would want results within the next forty eight hours. He would want a new lead or a break through, that would not be easy to get, especially since she would have to convince Eve to give her information. While the woman was willing to work with them she was also terrified she knew first hand what Lex Luthor was willing to do to people that betrayed him. 

She let out a huff and put her head in her hands, she had hoped that it would go better with Snapper. In the end though she did at least get a chance, and that's all she could ask for. Shooting out an email to Eve she asked if there was any way they could meet for lunch, with coffee. With coffee had become a code for with the information on Lex. They would have to start switching the code up to make sure that Lex did not catch onto it. As little as speaking to Kara could get Eve hurt, especially if Lex were to find out that Kara is working on his case.  
She was willing to put herself in danger but she would not ask Eve to do the same, she signed up for this and whatever it brought with it, Eve had not signed up for this. Eve had not known what Lex would become when she began working for him, things were different just a year ago he had seemed like a good man to the public, to practically everyone. He had seemed to be a good man, but that suddenly changed as things about him began to come to light. By the time it was all out Eve knew that if she quit or left she would be in danger, so she was stuck until Lex either decided to fire her or until he had her killed. 

Part of her itched to simply sit and wait for Eve’s response to her email, but she knew that she needed to do some other work or Snapper would use it to fire her. Muggings were not exciting to work on, they rarely if ever had any changes in pattern or any excitement to them. While she did like being able to help the victims by catching the mugger there was rarely any real satisfaction in it. Quite a few times she would find that the perpetrator was just someone down on their luck trying to provide for themselves. Then there were the others that she actually enjoyed taking in, the people out for a quick buck or out for an adrenaline rush.

She read through the files on the latest mugging that had been handed to her, like all the others going to the scene of the crime was always iffy, it often being public made it very hard to keep the scene clean. There were no promises of any concrete evidence being found, at least not in a busy city like theirs. If she could wrap up the case then she may be able to get in snappers good graces. There had been a pattern in the last few muggings around the aria of National City bank, they all happened just outside the range of the security cameras. 

It had to be someone who had scouted the aria beforehand, someone who knew where to avoid the cameras and how to get away without being spotted. Although there always was the chance that it was just a coincidence and that this person was just smart enough to spot the camera’s as they went. 

Kara let out a huff and rubbed her eyes, she hated these cases, hated them because they either never gave her a challenge or were simply never closed. These cases would be more suited for a beat cop, not a detective. Snapper always gave her cases that would be better suited for a lower rank. Kara needed to get some air, and she needed to try and close at least one mugging case, so she grabbed her jacket and got up. 

She gave James a smile on her way out, knowing that he would make sure Snapper didn’t accuse her of skipping out on work. James had just passed his sergeants exam the week before, and soon he would be working in a different part of the building, and he would likely be too busy to come spend lunch with Kara and Winn. Kara was proud of him though, he deserved it he worked hard and was a good man. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was patrolling around 7th avenue waiting to see if the mugger would strike again, and hoping that maybe something would stick out or someone, if she could just close at least one of the mugging cases she would call the day a success. She had been there for the last fifteen minutes. She was not expecting anything exciting but she was hoping for something to spice things up. The job was honestly getting boring, she had no big cases, she was given no real cases. 

Kara closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remind herself why she was doing this. She had taken a job for ncpd rather than the fbi with Alex; now she was wondering if she could go and beg the fbi to let her try again, after all it was rather obvious that her boss would never let her actually be a detective. She was just a glorified cheerleader to him, she would look good in photos and make the department look good with her clean rap sheet but other than that he didn’t care about her. 

Kara put the car back in drive and waited for something to happen, she was not about to give snapper a reason to fire her. She was already on a short leash and if she messed up it could cost her her badge. Suddenly a figure in a black hoodie ran across the road and down the nearest ally. Soon a an older woman came running after him she was obviously out of breath. Nearly jumping from her seat Kara was out of the car in a split second, 

“He took my purse!” the older woman yelled, kara was already in pursuit.

It took kara only moments before she was right on the perp’s heels, chasing him down the alley he knocked over a pile of boxes in an attempt to block her path. Kara simply leaped over them, years of play8ing football came in handy in these moments. Her jump managed to leave her just a few extra steps behind the man. He seemed to kick himself into high gear, soon he was ten feet ahead of her. He turned a corner trying to escape her she quickly followed him easily. He chose the wrong turn though, it lead straight to a fence.

The man struggled on to try and get up the fence, he clumsily moved up and over the fence. His left sleeve caught as he was descending. Kara sprinted forward and over the fence in a clear motion. Kara was rather proud of her agility; she had trained hard with Alex many times before. She rarely if ever had a chance to use her skills in the field, despite what actions movies may show it actually was rare for an officer to ever have to leap a fence. 

The man tugged on his sleeve trying to get it free of the fence he knocked his own hoodie off revealing his face. Instantly Kara felt herself smile, maybe today would go her way. The man was the same man the station had dubbed ‘7th avenue bandit’ it was a horrible nickname but then again no one really cared about this case enough to try hard on it. 

“Well, well, well I guess today is my lucky day. I finally caught the 7th avenue bandit.” Kara smirked as she put the man in cuffs. 

He turned his head towards her, his face full of both confusion and offence. “Wait my my name is the 7th avenue bandit, that’s so lame, just Brian would have been better.” the man huffed.

“Well I didn’t choose it so don’t blame me.” Kara gave the man a smile, “now onto your rights, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to attorney if you can not afford one one will be assigned to you.” 

Kara brought Brian to the car with a smug smile on her face, she secured him in the back as the older woman collected her purse. Kara had a good suddenly had a good feeling about the rest of the day, if she could get Brian to admit to the other thefts and match him to all the perp sketches then maybe she could close a few of the mugging cases. 

The whole drive to the station Brian attempted to make conversation and convince her to let him go. Kara had to admit there was something oddly adorable about the man though he certainly wasn’t about to convince her to release him. It was rather easy to tone him out as well, she had learned from hard experience usually when a perp figured out that they weren’t going to be released they would lash out verbally or try to get out of the back. 

He was still rambling on trying to convince her when they rolled up to the police station. Under different circumstances Kara figured that the man was probably nice, or actually interesting company. She pulled him out of the car and took him up the steps, as soon as he saw he was out of the car he suddenly shut his mouth. If Kara knew all it would take to get him to be quiet was to see the station she would have driven faster. 

She pulled the man through the doors drawing the attention of a few officers as she walked in. She gave James a wink and he gave her a knowing smirk back. When Kara came back to her desk after putting Brian in lock up she found James leaning against the desk holding two coffee’s. 

“Is that who I think it is that you just took in?” James handed her the coffee, even after their break up James had stepped into the role of being one of her best friends. He even at one point tried to get her to talk about a crush, it had ended in both of them being awkward. 

“It is, I finally brought the 7th avenue bandit in, and his name is Brian, it's kind of a let down.” 

“Anyways has Snapper let you onto the Luthor case yet?” James took a long sip of his coffee. 

Kara shook her head, her smile faltering for a moment. “No not yet, I have to get him something to prove to him I am useful.” 

James put a hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth to give her advice but from across the bullpen Snapper yelled for him. He gave Kara an apologetic look and headed towards the sergeant. Kara went back to work, pulling out the paperwork that needed to be filed out for Brian. She would have to see how many muggings she could link the man too. It was likely that Snapper wouldn’t even care that she brought in a perp, he would just ignore her and sattle her with another low level case. 

Kara had mastered getting paperwork done efficiently yet quickly. She had started working at the station as an assistant before she decided to go to the academy and become a cop herself. Oddly enough Kara actually learned more as an assistant than she had at the academy. She quickly wrapped up the paperwork. Just as she was finishing it she received a text from Eve. 

‘I’ve been found out meet me at the bar on Millans street.’


	2. the good Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally enters the picture.   
> Lena is the closeted younger sister of Lex   
> she is out to try and help people no matter the danger to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this so hopefully it delivers

Lena

The Luthor family was close to falling apart. With Lex under investigation and Lillian doing, well no one quite knew what she kept disappearing to do, the family was close to imploding. Lena knew that her brother probably deserved to be behind bars. Two months ago she would have done anything to defend him, but something in him had changed. He wasn’t the Lex she knew, the man that now ran Lex corp was not the one she had grown up with; this man was darker, he was angrier and he held secrets in his eyes. 

Their family was going to implode, Lena knew it, and she didn’t want to be on the wrong side when it all went down. She still worked for Lex though, she couldn’t just openly do anything about the whole situation; she could though find another way to help stop her brother from hurting people. Part of her still hoped that Lex wasn’t doing all the horrible things she had heard about, but she was not dumb she knew better than that. 

She could not very well contact police and offer to help them up front, no that would give her away. Lex would easily find out if she became a mole, she needed to be more discreet she needed to find someone who was already a mole and work from there. Maybe her plan was far fetched but it was the most viable option. She could not sit back and let people be in danger, and she could not very well risk Lex having more opportunities to hurt people if he found out she betrayed him. It was going to be dangerous, and in the end she would likely be disowned by Lillian; but it would all be worth the pain if even one person’s life was saved. 

Lena put her goggles down, she had just completed another experiment on the latest Lex corp laser prototype. She was tasked to work on this before they were to show and hopefully sell more of their weapons to the military. Lex had secured more military deals in the last year; Lena herself was not very happy with their inventions all centering around causing harm rather than help. 

“Simon, mark down test twenty seven as a success. Tell Lex that we should have the official prototype ready for thursday.” Lena sat down in front of her computer and spared a glance at Simon as he quickly exited the room with his message for Lex. 

It was going to be a busy day, at least for Lena it would be. She had a meeting with Lex in two hours, she had another dinner meeting with Jack. She was pretty sure it was just another excuse for him to see her. They had an odd friendship, if it could be called that. Jack was her beard, they kept up the public appearance of a relationship but in reality it was more of a business agreement. While they both got a long they had absolutely no attraction to each other. 

Lena got back to work on her project, she was designing a new type of sustainable energy. She hoped to actually make it affordable, although she knew better, she could never control what Lex would sell the inventions at. The work was always hard but that is what she liked about it, the challenge was what she enjoyed. She always worked better when she was given a challenge. 

“Lena? You have been staring at your computer doing nothing for the last few minutes.” Jack’s voice caused Lena to jump out of her chair, she turned around and clutched at her chest. As soon as she recognized Jack she let out a huff and relaxed. 

“You know if you are going to visit me you need to tell me scaring me in here is not smart.” Lena walked up to him and pulled the man into a hug, she was admittedly very glad to see him. 

Jack hugged her back and let out a laugh. “Well we are both scientists so I get the danger thing.” 

Jack went and sat down across from Lena’s work station, he knew well enough not to try and pull Lena away from work during the day. Lena always worked through the day, she only took brakes to eat; then again she rarely remembered to eat. Usually Lex would come down and eat lunch with her. Lex was the person closest to Lena, and probably the person Lena loved the most in the world. Jack had seen it first hand, Lena loved and adored her older brother; something had been changing between them lately and Jack found himself worrying for the youngest Luthor. 

He looked over at the woman she was already deep in work again, it was rare that someone could keep Lena’s attention for long. She was good at listening but when she was trying to change the world it was impossible to get her attention. Lena was chewing on her lower lip, she was completely focused on the computer in front of her. 

Lena pushed Jack out of her mind, ignoring the tapping of his fingers and even his occasional attempts at conversation. She worked for god knew how long before she was interrupted. Her computer gave her an alert someone had routed a message through one of her servers. No one ever used her computer systems she kept the locked off from Lex corps networks. 

The notification was enough to peak Lena’s enterest. There could likely be someone trying to hack her systems or trying to steal Lex corp tech. It had happened before, usually the security teams caught it, the only way someone could get onto her systems was manually that meant it had to be someone that worked in Lex corp. Lena quickly got up from her seat and headed to the server room.

“Lena? Lena? Where are you going?” Jack asked, usually Lena never left her lab while working she especially didn’t leave without saying something though. It was rare that Lena would simply walk out. 

Lena turned back as to look at Jack as she exited the lab, she had completely forgotten her was there. “Sorry, I forgot you were there. I’m going to check the servers something is up with them.” 

“Am I that forgettable” he teased, the two had started walking again, Jack was following behind Lena he had no idea where the server room was. 

Rolling her eyes and scoffing Lena kept walking, “no you aren’t, but you know how I get when I’ve been working.” 

The two passed a few people in the hall each of which gave the two a look, it was rare that Jack came by and even more rare that he and Lena could be seen strolling around together. The two really did look like a true couple, with Jack always turning on the charm around Lena, they were both good actors. Lena did her best to avoid making eye contact with anyone on their way, she wasn’t really in the mood to fake being happy at the moment. 

When they finally reached the server room Lena shut and locked the door behind them, she had no doubt that by the next day she would be seeing stories in tabloids about her and Jack ‘hooking up’ while at Lexcorp. One of the many downsides of being a Luthor was that her life was splashed on the front page, not to mention rumors about her life as well. 

As soon as the door was locked she began to move around the room, she opened up the access panel to the server. She plugged in a small thumb drive, it was programmed to check for any hacks or changes in the servers. If anyone accessed it she would know; she had designed the program years ago when she was starting out at Lexcorp. She had only used the program on a handful of occasions because most times their security systems and firewalls stop anyone from getting this far. She gave the device a minute before taking it out and grabbing Jack to head back to the lab. 

“I’m heading up to a meeting with Lex, you should head out.” Lena said as she grabbed plugged the thumb drive in. It would only take a few seconds for the information to download and even less for the program to give her the answer she was looking for. 

“See you tonight then.” Lena didn’t even raise her head just let out a simple ‘mhm’ and looked through the files. 

Whoever was using her servers to route a message through wasn’t taking anything or looking through anything else. It was very odd. Lena had a nagging feeling in her mind that this could even be a mole from the police, one out for Lex. It could indeed be a good thing, well it would be good if she finds the source. The list of people it could be was short. 

It would have to be someone close to Lex, and close to her. That was a small group maybe five of six people had access to both her and Lex’s systems and only five were trusted enough to be called a friend of both of them. Based on the time that the message went through that meant another three people on the list were out. That left Lena and Lex’s assistants respectively. Jess had little knowledge of Lex’s workings so it was doubtful that she would be involved. Not to mention that Jess would never do anything that could put her daughter in danger and working for the police that would put Jess in danger. 

That left Eve, she was a sweet girl, and a bit oblivius at times. It would be out of character for her to be working with the police but as she was smart and fully capable, it wasn’t impossible. Eve was smart, she was not street smart though. Someone was helping her, teaching her how to go unnoticed while being an informant. Lena’s phone buzzed with a text from Lex, he was wondering where she was; she was supposed to have been up in the meeting with him five minutes ago. 

Lena closed her eyes for a moment before heading up; she was slightly scared. She wasn’t just scared for herself she was scared for Eve, if she was right and Eve was acting as an informant it could mean that she became a target for whatever lex was doing. Eve was a sweet girl, just a few years younger than Lena. It was hard to think that Lex may hurt her but it was also far to plausible. 

As soon as Lena stepped out of the elevator on Lex’s floor she was greeted by her older brother. He swept her up into a tight hug, she hugged him back just as furiously. She knew that soon she wouldn’t get this, that things wouldn’t be good or easy between them. Lex was slipping mentally, he was becoming a whole different person. Lena wished that she could hold on to the person he was, the good man who did everything to help people, the businessman who made money yet helped others. Lena could see it in him, that little spark of who he was, but she saw it fade more and more each day. Soon the man she knew and the boy she grew up with would all but be dead. 

“Lex, I missed you. It feels like it's been a week since ive seen you.” Lena said as she pulled away from Lex. 

Lex laughed and wrapped an arm around Lena and began walking her towards his office.Lena spared a glance at Eve as she entered the office. “Well you have been hauled up in the lab and off with Jack, and I’ve been rather busy with some new deals so it has been nearly a whole week since we last saw each other.”

 

“We work in the same building and live only two blocks away from each other, how have we managed to go nearly a week without talking?” Lena laughed it off, she had been avoiding her brother over the last few days, she felt guilty over it but she had needed to figure everything out. 

Lex seated himself across from Lena on the duel couches in his office; Lex’s office had one of the most amazing views in the whole city. Lena used to come up randomly to just look at the view and talk to Lex. Things had been different just months ago, things had been good. The man in front of her was not the same man that used to sit in the office. Times were easier, then again maybe she had just been more oblivious to the things going on around her. 

The two started talking about the newest tech that Lena was working on developing. The whole time Lena was trying to ignore the way Lex seemed to be more interested in the damage her invention could do. He used to talk about how each invention could be used for more than destruction. He used to talk about how it could help, he stopped asking that though, he stopped caring what it could do for others. 

She used to see him light up when it came to being able to use technology to both help people and to be able to use it for business. The old Lex was long gone, and it was hard to see this new man. 

“We can make a deal with the military and soon enough we can get a global selling of this, we could dominate the weapons market.” Lex was excited, overly excited, he knew that this would be used to kill hundreds on hundreds of people. 

“I know you are excited for the possibility of a new military contract but this could be used for so much more. It could help police defuse bombs, it could help with surgeries. There are near unlimited options.” 

Lex let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, he didn’t respond to Lena’s comment he simply went back to his speel about how good the military contract could be. HE didn’t care about and other options for the laser devices; he didn’t care if it could help people rather than hurt. She figured that in a few months he may become interested in its use in defusing bombs. He would be able to sell that to the military or police, and that is something that actually would interest him. 

By the end of the meeting Lena was drained emotionally. Seeing Lex like this was hard, he may not have changed in huge ways but it hurt to see the small things gone. He didn’t smile the same, and the way that he spoke was different. All the small things she loved about her brother were gone, and in truth her brother was gone. 

Lena hugged her brother once again on the way out, she plastered a smile on her face as she walked out. She had to keep pretending that everything was alright between them. She had watched her brother, her childhood hero fall. It was devastating each time she saw him, but she couldn’t just walk away and never look back. Some days she wished she could just walk away from the Luthor family entirely, after all she was adopted she did have somewhat of an out. 

Lex closed his office door as soon as Lena was out, it left Lena with Eve right where she wanted to be. “Miss Tesmacher I need to speak to you about some of the classified Lex corp business.” 

Lena motioned for Eve to follow her, She didn’t turn back to see if she was following; she knew that the younger woman would follow her. Lena led her to the board room across the hall. As soon as she entered the room she pulled a small device out of her pocket and pressed the button on it. It was what she had dubbed the silencer, it shut down any bugs or recording devices in the ariea. It would loop in any security cameras but short out the audio. 

Lena turned to look at Eve as the other woman closed the room door. The two were still in plain sight of anyone walking by, due to the glass walls, but they would not be heard. It wouldn’t draw to much attention eather thankfully. Lena set her device on the table.

“So Miss Tesmacher please explain to me why you are rerouting emails through my lab computers and to the police.” Lena was not completely sure that it was the police but she took the chance. Her bluff may very well be what gets the other woman to spill. 

Eve stammered and backed up into the door “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Miss Luthor.” 

“Yes you do, I’m not an idiot Eve. Don’t treat me like I am one.” Lena didn't’ want to scare the woman away, if she did then it could end in Lex finding out. 

“I-I I swear I didn’t do anything bad Miss Luthor please.” Eve was obviously terrified, she was scared out of her skin. Lena knew well that Eve was skittish when it came to being confronted. The woman did well when it came to dealing with work and angry board members but confrontation by her boss or her boss’s sister that was a whole different thing. 

“You didn't? Then you didn’t break into my computer servers room hook up use it to send emails through so that Lex couldn’t track it?” Lena put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. She knew Eve was close to cracking and telling her everything she wanted to know. 

“I-I I did, but but I haven’t told them anything” Eve was close to begging. It really was a wonder how Eve had managed not to give herself away before now. 

Lena rolled her eyes, she figured Eve hadn’t figured out to much yet. Lex cept his secrets close to the belt, even when it came to family he wouldn’t tell Lena what he was up to. “I know that, and that’s probably the reason that you don’t have a better way to contact the police isn't’ it?”

Eve didn’t answer Lena’s question “I’m not going to turn you over to Lex, but I want you to get me a meeting with whatever detective you are working with. If you want me to keep this between us your detective will meet me at Sandy’s bar tonight.”

With a nod the young blonde scurried off, she was quick to get away from Lena. Part of Lena was scared that when she arrived at the bar she would find an officer ready to arrest her. Knowing Eve though she would follow Lena’s instructions to a t. She would have to figure out how to get out of having dinner with Jack though, and she would have to figure out how to remain unnoticed in the bar. It would bring suspicion if the Lena Luthor was seen ditching a date with her boyfriend to go see a cop at a bar. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just past nine thirty when Lena arrived at the bar. It was a nice place, it was a bit of a whole in the wall though. She had chosen it for the reason that it was busy and no one really cared if she was there. She used to go there years ago to have dates with her ex, Veronica. Nothing had ever gotten out then, and no one had ever noticed her; Lena figured it would be about the same now. 

Lena had canceled on Jack, he wasn’t too happy about it but he accepted it. He had asked her what she was planning but she put him off with a lie about an emergency at the lab. He had obviously not bought it so she told him she was off to hook up with someone at a bar. That at least got him to stop asking questions. He would make sure to make it seem like they had indeed gone on their date, she had told him to stop by her apartment for like an hour that way the paparazzi would think they had stayed in for their date. 

When she had planned this out she had forgotten that while she waited for the detective to arrive that she would have to deal with random men hitting on her. The bartender mike kept coming back trying to get her number, he didn’t seem to understand no. The man would probably be sort of handsome if he wasn’t such a sleeze ball. By the fifth time that he came around Lena was ready to forget her whole mission just because of the annoying manbaby. 

 

Lena found herself looking at the entrance waiting for the officer to walk in; just as she was looking a blonde walked through the door. It took Lena’s breath away, she was beautiful, she didn’t look like she wanted to be in the bar. She looked nervous and Lena felt the sudden urge to try and make the woman more comfortable. Maybe it was the kind blue eyes, or the way that the woman held herself but Lena couldn’t help but want to speak to the woman. 

Then the woman spotted her from across the room, she was walking towards her. Lena’s heart was suddenly in her throat. She put on a smirk and tried to pretend that she wasn’t about to explode. The blonde gave her a half smirk half nervous smile as she sat down next to Lena.

“Miss Luthor,” The woman said, just as she flashed a badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I don't have a beta but I did my best  
> hopefully I will be able to update this weekly


	3. What's the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supercorp finally gets to spend some time together ;)

Kara felt her heart race looking at the woman in front of her, she knew that Lena Luthor was attractive but seeing her in person took her breath away. She was doing everything she could to play it cool, she needed to be confident and come off strong. Eve had filled her in on what she needed to know about the whole situation. Neither of them was sure what exactly Lena wanted from this meeting, but Kara knew it would be dumb not to take the meeting. If she passed Lena off it could very well end up with Lex finding out everything. Anyone Who knew anything about the Luthors knew that Lena and Lex were close; while they had grown apart some over the last few months they were still close. 

Sliding into the seat next to Lena, Kara did her best to keep her composure. Looked at the woman next to her, she was a little over dressed for a bar, but not to noticeably so. The woman obviously did not want to stick out in the crowd, that was a good sign. There was still a possibility that Lena had set this whole thing up as a trap, that it would end with either her or Eve dead. 

“Are you going to talk or just stare at me until I break?” Lena was smirking, it made Kara’s heart flutter. She hated it, hated that she was this easily affected by the woman. 

Kara ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath. “No, I’m here to ask you what you are doing?” 

“I’m here to help.” Lena said as she leaned back in her chair. Her face was serious, all of the teasing from earlier was gone. There was something in Lena’s eyes that told Kara that the woman was telling the truth. All she wanted to do was help. 

Kara smiled slightly, she wanted to believe in this woman. So she would, unless Lena proved her wrong she would believe in her. It was just the way Kara was, she believed in people. She saw the best in people. She could see good in Lena. “well then what do you have to help me with?” 

Kara wanted to see what exactly Lena may have on her brother; she wanted to know how much the woman was willing to give to her. It was a question designed to tell if Lena was really interested in helping. If Lena freely offered up information it could mean that she was sincere. If Lena tried to get information out of Kara, it was a cue that Lena was using her. Kara knew well enough that she could not trust Lena right off the bat. She needed to be careful, despite her wish to trust the woman she needed to be careful. It was easy to make mistakes and if she made a mistake with this investigation she could become the reason that Lex walks. 

Lena reached into her purse and drew out a flash drive. “This holds all of Lex corps recent financial records. I don’t have access to Lex’s personal records but I can get access to any Lex corp record.” 

“Is that all?” Kara knew she may be pushing it with Lena but she needed to get everything she could out of the woman. 

Lena let out a laugh, and Kara’s heart skipped a beat. She could swear it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. “You expect me to have everything right away? I can get more information but if I do what you want I would be giving myself away.” 

Kara nodded she knew what Lena was saying was true, and in fact Lex corps financial records were going to be helpful. If Lex brought any of his illegal doing through the business then they would likely be in the records. Kara would have to go through all of them but if she found anything it would help get her on the case. She needed Lena’s help for this. She needed Lena to be trustworthy. If this didn’t go well then Kara could end up out of a job. 

“So are you going to say anything or just stare into space for another minute?” Lena was smirking. The smirk sent tingles down Kara’s spine. Kara felt her heart speed up once again, and a blush rice to her cheeks. 

Kara opened her mouth and tried to form words but couldn't for a moment. “I-I-I I didn’t mean to stare, I got caught up in thought.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck hoping that her blush had gone away by then. 

Lena crossed her legs and grabbed her drink. She took a slow sip. She was trying to read Kara, trying to tell if the woman was trustworthy. Neither of them was willing to fully trust each other, not yet anyways. Lena wanted this detective to be trustworthy to be good. There was a fear in her chest though, one instilled over years of being betrayed. It was instilled into her never to trust, never to give anyone her trust no matter how trustworthy they seemed. 

Something about Kara was different than other people, something about her screamed trustworthy. It screamed that she was good. Lena was not the type to trust, and she certainly did not trust this detective but she was willing to give this woman a chance. They needed each other, they needed each other to make this work. Lena was risking it all. She prayed that it would be worth it. 

“We need a plan. How are we going to get up with each other? How am I supposed to contact you when I find something?” Lena leaned on the table, waiting for Kara’s answer. The blond seemed to think for a moment, before even trying to respond.

Kara got a little krinkle between her eyebrows, as she thought. She knew that this would be an important decision. “Well we can’t use the same method that Eve is using. Maybe we should use burner phones to contact each other?” 

“I can do one better than a burner phone, I’ve got some experimental phones,, they were originally supposed to be for military personnel to be able to communicate completely undetected but they could easily be changed for this purpose.” Lena took another sip of her drink. 

Kara did little to hide that she was impressed. She knew from her own studies just how hard it was to create a undetectable phone. An undetectable phone was also an untraceable phone. It would be impossible for Lex to trace it back to Kara, or to trace it to the police. It would make their communications safe. That would be one less thing Kara had to worry about. Before she would put her trust in this technology she would have to check it herself. Kara counted herself lucky that she had gone ahead and gotten that engineering degree. She also had a few other degrees as well. She rarely got to use them but she had greatly enjoyed earning them. 

No one ever really talked about Lena’s accomplishments; she went unnoticed in Lex’s shadow. Most times she didn’t mind being in his shadow. At times like this though it came in handy, no one would be looking for Lena to have created something like this. No one would be looking at the ever loyal sister to be the one to turn Lex in. She never did have the same spotlight her brother had. Thankfully she rarely got noticed. She wasn’t a ceo she wasn’t known for anything, at least by the public she wasn’t. All of her achievements were either looked over ignored or a man had gotten credit for them. 

“I will have to record everything, I need you to keep track of any recurring guest that Lex has, a list of business partners. Can you keep track of that? Miss Tessmacher has a small list but we need more.” Kara knew that Lex had multiple assistants and he certainly was not dumb enough to allow one assistant to know enough to actually hurt him. Lena used a similar tactic but her use of it was more to prevent corporate espionage than to keep herself safe. 

“Why don’t you order a drink,” Lena said casually, she knew that they would be there for a while. It would look suspicious if Kara didn’t order anything; the last thing that the duo needed was for them to stand out. 

Kara called the bartender over and ordered, Lena didn't catch what the other woman ordered she was distracted by the other woman’s toned arms. It certainly had been to long if she was checking out a detective that she barely knew. She wasn't’ just checking her out though she was thoroughly enjoying checking her out. 

“So in order to get the phone from you I’m going to need to see you again, when should we meet up?” Kara was awkwardly fiddling with her hands, she wasn’t sure if her question had even come out right or if she was pushing. She was not usually a confident person but she in that moment became even less confident. She often got anxiety but rarely on the job, something about Lena just brought it out of her though, Lena made her nervous. 

Lena smirked at her, she knew she was having an affect on Kara, and she was using it. “Yes we will. How about we meet at the cafe across from the museum on wednesday, say around maybe five?” Kara nodded, thinking of how she was going to have to cancel movie plans with Winn. 

“Now if we’re done talking business we do have an appearance to keep up. So Miss Danvers would you like to dance?” Kara choked on air, she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. “Should I take that as a no?” 

“I-I no, I mean yes! I mean no that’s not a no. Yes I will dance with you!” Kara squeaked out, Lena couldn't help but smile softly at the adorable blonde stammering out her words. It made Lena’s heart flutter a bit, it wasn’t something that happened often, at least not to Lena. 

Lena stood up and offered Kara her hand, as soon as the other women took it she pulled Kara onto the dance floor. She was lucky that it wasn't’ too crowded, while Lena enjoyed a good night out at a club she had never enjoyed being packed into a dance floor. Lena pulled Kara in close, something in her told her that Kara wasn’t the type to make the first move. It was a pleasant surprise when Kara began easily moving with Lena. they were just far enough apart for Lena to feel the heat of Kara’s skin.

Kara herself was doing her best to try and convince herself that she was still being professional. That she was just keeping up their cover nothing more. After all why would a woman like Lena Luthor try and flirt with her. There was no real reason that Lena would be interested in her either. She was probably just imagining that Lena was flirting with her, it was all business. Then again maybe Lena was just a flirtatious person. Kara felt Lena tug her even closer, they were skin to skin. It was intoxicating. Kara found herself reaching out and resting her hands on Lena’s hips as they moved. Kara could swear that she feels the beat in her very veins. The way Lena was moving it was more intoxicating than the drinks she had earlier. 

Lena leaned in and whispered in Kara’s ears, “If I’m not mistaken one of my brothers goons just walked in.” 

“So does your brother often have people follow you around?” Kara had gone into work mode, her voice was steadier, and held confidence. 

Lena moved the two further into the center of the dance floor, “Not until recently, he’s been getting more paranoid lately. I confronted him about it a few weeks ago but he said he was sending them to keep an eye out for paparazzi.” Kara didn't even have to see Lena’s eyes to know that she had rolled them. 

“So how do we handle this without him figuring out that we’re not here just for a drink.” Lena let out a small chuckle.

“Well first I need you to follow me to the bathroom.” Lena had pulled away slightly but had grabbed Kara’s hand to guide her. Kara gives Lena a questioning and confused glance, but follows the other woman’s lead. 

Kara stays silent as she walks quickly behind Lena, until they are in the bathroom with the door locked behind them.Kara took in the look o f the bathroom, it was a force of habit. Looking for ways out, or for other ways in; Alex had been the one to get her to pick up the habit. The bathroom was larger than most club bathrooms, it wasn’t dirty but it wasn't’ pristinelly clean either. Kara wouldn't particularly want to find herself against one of the walls.

Kara wasn’t sure exactly what Lena was trying to do, or why. Surely them quickly leaving the dance floor would have attracted attention. “So what now we just wait for him to leave?And why are we in the bathroom why didn’t we just go out the back or something?” 

“You are awful innocent for a detective aren’t you.” Lena teased as she raised an eyebrow. “We are in here because we need him to believe that we are hooking up. That way when he reports back to Lex it won’t be anything out of the ordinary.” 

“Oh, so uh, you’re gay?” Kara could feel hope blossoming in her chest but she tried to convince herself it was just because she wanted to keep her cover. 

Lena held back a sneer, she prepared herself for whatever homophobic comment would come out of the detective’s mouth at her answer. “Yes I’m gay? That a problem officer Danvers.” 

“No,NO no,NO.” Kara rushed out trying quickly, “actually I’m bi.” The other woman was taken aback she relaxed again though. A strange tension filled the room though, neither one of them knowing exactly what to say next. 

The two ended up spending almost thirty minutes in the bathroom, they eventually got past the awkward silence and started talking. Kara learned that Lena was actually not born a Luthor but was adopted at four, and the Luthors had her change her last name to match theirs; unlike how Kara chose to take on the last name of Davers. By the time they finally left Kara had a new understanding for the youngest Luthor. After they left the bathroom the both of them went on their separate ways. Kara noted that Lena had opted not to use a driver, as the other woman would usually use one to go anywhere else; or at least that is what she had learned while looking into the youngest Luthor. 

Kara went away from the meeting with more knowledge about the Luthor family’s dynamics and the far reaching contacts of Lex. She had made some headway, she was more prepared to continue her investigation. She knew that Lionel Luthor had been investigated years ago, when Lex was working closely to him. It was a good first lead for her to follow. As far as she knew no one was looking that far back in Lex’s history. She may just find something that none of the other detectives had found yet. 

The next night Kara was going to see Alex, she would get her sister to help her do some digging; Alex would no doubt be mad that Kara is still pushing to be part of the Luthor investigation, but Kara knew that her sister would accept that it’s something Kara feels like she has to do. 

“You know, I can only do so much to help you Kara.” Alex was sitting next to her on the couch. They had spent at least thirty minutes arguing over Kara’s pursuit of the investigation. 

Kara huffed and ate another spoonful of ice cream. “I know, and I’m not asking you for much help. I just have a feeling that if I use ncpd resources then it’s going to get back to Lex.” 

“Why are you so paranoid over it though, I’m all for you being careful but this is more paranoid than it is carefulness. So what’s got you so worried?” Alex had set down her slice of pizza and crossed her arms. 

Kara shook her head, she knew her worry was justified. “It’s not paranoia, It’s part of what Lena told me.”

“So it’s Lena now are you two on a first name basis?” Alex said wiggling her eyebrows. 

“ALexxxxx” Kara whined, “No, I just, you know what let’s stay on subject.” Alex started laughing next to Kara, “Last night one of Lex’s workers or whatever followed her to the bar, and Lena clued me in on Lex’s extreme paranoia he protects himself it would make sense that he has alerts set up for if anyone from ncpd gets into his older criminal files.” 

“Ok, well if Lena is telling the truth then maybe you are right to go through me for the info, but Kara don’t trust her so freely. I know you like to believe the best in people but don’t let your guard down. You could get hurt, or killed.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex stood looking over the city, he enjoyed the view from his balcony. He could oversee the whole city, see people running about down below, see them rushing to get to work or to get home. He had big plans for national city, he had big plans for the people. He was going to change the city, no he was going to change the world he just knew it. The problem was it seem the world didn’t want to be changed. He would have to force them to change, he would force the city to see the truth. 

“Mr. Luthor, what can I do for you?” A woman said from behind him, she had come in silently as she always did. Roulette was always quiet and sneaky she knew how to keep herself in the shadows. 

“I need your little fights to go a bit farther this time. I want you to kill a fighter. Oh, and make sure that the ncpd can find the body.” 

Roulette grimaced angrily, she knew what this meant for her business.“You want me to get caught. You want to throw me under the bus.”

“No, I don’t intend to throw you under the bus but I do have a message to get across and I will need a specific fighter dead to start that message. And if the police do close in on you, you know that I will protect you after all I do need your business.” Lex’s voice was smooth and certain. He knew exactly what would happen next, and he knew exactly what he wanted.


End file.
